


Episode 9 The Weekend

by katBr



Series: Season Six [9]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Cece goes out of town for the weekend. So Nick keeps his best friend company. Jess and Reagan bond, while Winston takes care of his sick fiance.





	Episode 9 The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> The Netflix tv show referenced in this episode is completely made up.

At the Loft  
Schmidt: So, Cece has to go out of town for the weekend.  
Reagan: So, that means you will have to spend the whole weekend, just you and the baby?  
Schmidt: Yeah.  
Reagan and Nick share a look.  
Schmidt: It's not like I haven't spent time alone with Winnie.  
Reagan and Nick share a look.  
Schmidt: Stop that.  
Jess: Hey have either of you seen Alien Force?  
Nick: No  
Schmidt: Na  
Reagan: Haven't heard of it.  
Jess: It's this new show on Netflix.  
Later Jess is walking down the hallway. Reagan grabs her and pulls her into the bathroom for a private talk.  
Jess: Wha......  
Reagan: Don't do it.  
Jess: It's only an audition.....  
Reagan: That's not what I am talking about, wait audition?  
Jess: Ya, yeah, it's nothing. I'm probably not going to go, anyway. Wha, what were you talking about?  
Reagan: I'm talking about going down the rabbit hole that is Alien Force.  
Jess: Uh, I thought you hadn't heard of it.  
Reagan: Well, I lied. Obviously.  
Jess: Obviously.  
Reagan: That show will suck you in and take 10 hours out of your life, and will give you nothing in return.  
Jess: 10 hours? You can get through 26 episodes in 10 hours?  
Reagan: Uh, what do you mean? They only have 13 episodes.  
Jess: No, they have 26. Look.  
Reagan: Wha, 26? Not that I care. I'm out.  
Jess: Really? Cause I was thinking about sitting down and watching the show all weekend.  
Reagan: I don't care. Wha, what makes you think I wanna even watch that show?  
Jess: The fact that your face is twitching right now.

Later  
Winston: Okay, I'll see you later.  
He hangs up the phone.  
Winston: It looks like Ally is sick. So, I'll probably be over at Ally's all weekend.  
Jess: That's great!  
Winston: What?  
Reagan: I think what she means is, that's great that you are going to take care of her.  
Jess: Yeah, that's what I meant. You are such a great boyfriend.  
Winston: Thanks. That means......  
He gets chocked up.  
Winston: A lot.  
He goes into his room.  
Nick: So wha, what do you want to do this weekend?  
Reagan: This weekend?  
Nick: Yeah.  
Jess: I'm surprised at you Nick.  
Nick: Huh?  
Jess: Leaving your best friend in the lurch.  
Reagan catching on.  
Reagan: Yeah, Schmidt's going to be all alone with the baby. Are you going to let that happen?  
Nick: No, yeah, I mean, do you think it's that big if a deal?  
Jess: The biggest. Didn't you see how Schmidt was trying to put on a brave face?  
Nick: Yeah, of course. I pay attention to things.  
Just about then, Schmidt comes out of the bedroom with Winnie.  
Schmidt: Okay, so we are off.  
Nick: Hey Schmidt, I know you were worried about spending the weekend alone with the baby. Well, worry no more pal.  
Schmidt: Huh?!  
Nick: Yeah, I'm gonna keep you company all weekend.  
He is all excited and Schmidt is still confused.

At Ally's  
Winston: Ally I'm here.  
He announces as he enters the apartment. Armed with his overnight bag, meds, soup and other things to make Ally feel better.  
Ally: Ugh...  
She is awaken by his arrival.  
Winston: Oh, did I wake you?  
Ally: Yes. I told you, I could take care of myself Winston.  
Winston: I know you did. Let me go get you some ginger ale.  
Ally: Winston, I don't need any.....  
He already left the room.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece: So, are you all ready for your play date?  
She says, laughing.  
Schmidt: It's not a play date. It's......well, I don't know what it is, but it's not a play date.  
Cece: Well, whatever you call it, have fun.

At the loft  
Reagan: Bye Nick.  
Jess: Have fun on your play date.  
They are laughing a bit.  
Nick: It's not a play date. It's called being a good friend. I don't know why I am talking to girls about this. What do girls know about friendship?  
Reagan: Huh?  
Jess: What?  
Nick: All girls do is fight and cry.  
Jess: Exactly, just yesterday I was fighting with Reagan.  
Reagan: Oh and that reminds me, we are out of tissues.  
After he leaves.  
Jess: Why can't we tell Nick?  
Reagan: He wouldn't understand. I think this should just be our thing. It'll be more fun, don't you think?  
Jess: I don't know how I feel about keeping secrets from Nick.  
She then bursts out laughing.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece: Okay. So I left some bottles ready to go and Winnie will be sleeping for another hour or so.  
Schmidt: Got it.  
Cece: Oh and remember, he needs two drops at 4:00.  
Schmidt: I got it, now please go enjoy your visit with your mom and don't worry. I have everything under control.  
Cece: I know you do. It's just, I haven't been away from Winnie since he was born. But this is a good thing.  
Nick walks in.  
Nick: Schmidty, you ready?!  
Schmidt: Ah, I guess so.  
Nick: So your mom is getting an award or something?  
Cece: Yeah, she is getting a broadcasting award. She is a local, reporter.  
Schmidt: Oh boy.  
Cece: What?  
Nick: You know, the government controls the media.  
Schmidt: Nick!  
Nick: It's a proven fact! All you have to do it follow the money.  
Schmidt mouths "follow the money" along with Nick when he says it.  
Cece: Alright, well anyway. I need to go.  
Schmidt: You're right. Nick, you good?  
Nick: Yeah, don't worry. I'll take care of Winnie.  
Cece: If he wakes up before Schmidt gets back, just give him a bottle.  
She shows him where they are.  
Schmidt: Thanks Nick. I'll drop off Cece at the airport and pick up dinner on the way back.  
Nick: Sounds good.

At Ally's  
Winston: Here you go.  
Ally: Winston, I told you I'm not hungry.  
Winston: Come on, you have to eat. I'm not taking no for an answer. At least five bites.  
Ally: You're not leaving till I eat something are you?  
Winston: Nope.  
She begrudgingly eats.  
Winston: Okay, I'll go now and let you sleep.  
Winston goes into the kitchen to clean up.

At the loft  
Reagan: Food?  
Jess: Check!  
Reagan: Drinks?  
Jess: Check! Cell phones on silent?  
Reagan: Check! Comfy clothes?  
Jess: Check!  
Reagan: Blankets and pillows?  
Jess: Check! I think we are ready to dive in.  
Reagan: Let's do this.  
Jess: Hold on.  
Reagan: Bladder check?  
Jess: Yeah, no I am good.  
They press play as they settle in for the weekend.  
Jess, Reagan: Alien Force!!

At Cece and Schmidt's  
Schmidt comes in with the food.  
Schmidt: Hey I got the......  
He sees Nick holding Winnie.  
Nick: Great.  
Schmidt is just so happy seeing his best friend holding his son.  
Schmidt: I think he likes you.  
Nick: You think?  
Schmidt feels like he is going to get all choked up, so he quickly changes the subject.  
Schmidt: Ah, food!  
Nick: Yes. We need to teach Winnie how men eat.  
Schmidt: We do, but I think he is a little young. Don't you think?  
Nick: What do you mean? I was eating roast beef before my first birthday.  
Schmidt: That explains so much.  
Nick looks confused.

The loft  
Both: Ahh.......woah.....  
Reagan: I told you!  
Jess: Yes, you did. But I was right about.....  
Reagan: You were.  
Knock Knock  
Jess: That's the pizza.  
Reagan: I got it.  
Moments later  
Jess: Good call on getting more soda with the pizza.  
Reagan: Thank you.  
Jess: We would have definitely ran out before morning.

At Ally's  
Ally is in the bathroom throwing up.  
Ally: Ugh....  
Winston is trying to help and hold back her hair.  
Ally: Winston! I told you, not to come in here.  
Winston: I know.  
Ally: Well then......  
She throw up again.  
Winston: I ignored you.  
Ally: Wha, why....ugh.....  
Winston: Because I love you, I am going to be your husband and you need to learn to let people help you.  
Ally: I'm no good at this.  
Winston: At what?  
Ally: Letting people see me sick and being taken care of.  
Winston: You are better than you think.  
Ally: Really?  
Winston: Look at this.  
Ally: Your phone?  
Ally: Yeah, you texted me. You wouldn't have, unless you wanted me to come over.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt: He's asleep.  
Nick: Let the fun begin!  
Schmidt: Are you saying my kid's not fun?  
Nick: No, that's not......I didn't mean to.....  
Schmidt laughs a bit.  
Schmidt: I'm just messing with you.  
Nick relieved.  
Nick: Thank goodness. I didn't know where I was going with that.  
Schmidt: Final Fantasy?  
Nick: Try and stop me!

The loft  
Around 2am.  
Jess: Oh!  
Reagan: Ah!  
Jess: What?!  
Reagan: Oh, we are out of snacks.  
Jess: I'll get more.....no, don't pause it.  
She goes into the kitchen.  
Reagan: Oh, Jess! Get over here. He just shot him.  
Jess: Wait, what? I didn't know he even had a gun.  
Reagan: Yeah, he got one, when you were in the bathroom.  
Jess: I didn't know that.  
Reagan: Yeah, I guess we should have paused that.

Ally's apartment  
Winston is helping Ally back into her bed.  
Winston: Here you go.  
Ally: I can walk you know.  
Winston: I do know.  
She gets into bed. He goes into the kitchen, then comes back with a glass.  
Winston: Here you go.  
Ally: What's that?  
Winston: Some crushed ice and a lifesaver.  
Ally: A lifesaver?  
Winston: Yeah, my mom always gave me one after I threw up. It helped get rid of that awful taste.  
Ally: Oh.....mm

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt wakes up around 4am and goes to check on Winnie. He sees Nick feeding him his bottle and sharing a sweet moment with Winnie. Nick doesn't see him. So, he just goes back to bed.

It's the next day  
Ally's apartment  
Ally wakes up, is feeling a bit better and goes into the living room and sees Winston sleeping on the couch. She kisses him lightly and covers him up. She then goes to grab a drink, then back to bed.

The loft  
Reagan and Jess are yawning a bit.  
Reagan: You tired?  
Jess: Me, no!  
Reagan: You know, there is no shame in being tired.  
Jess: I know. Why, are you tired?  
Reagan: Me, never. I just thought, if you were tired, we could take a nap. Not that I need it, but I thought I would check. But if you don't need one.  
Jess: You know, we are only about half way through, so it would make sense to take the break, not that I am tired but to prolong the experience.  
Reagan: Exactly, we wouldn't want to peak too soon. Then have the rest of the weekend to do what? Laundry?  
Jess: I'm right with you. So it's agreed, we'll take a two....  
Reagan: Three!  
Jess: Three hour nap....  
Reagan: I may not even sleep.  
Jess: I just need to stretch my legs, that's really why I am taking a break.  
Reagan: So we will meet up around 11:00?  
Jess: Sounds good.  
They both fall asleep, the moment they hit their pillows.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Nick wakes up, it's a bit late. He goes into the kitchen. He is cooking, the smell of the food, wafting throughout the house, helped wake Nick up.  
Schmidt: I was wondering what it was going to take to wake you up.  
Nick: Huh?  
Schmidt: Yeah well, Winnie had a screaming fit at 6:30. Then our neighbors dog barked for what seemed like an hour. Yet, there you were, not a care in the world.  
Nick: It's a skill.  
He notices all the food.  
Nick: Schmidty, what did you do? Bacon, and sausage?  
He sees the ham as well.  
Nick: Ham! Oh, stand back!  
Schmidt: I also made eggs and home fries.  
Nick: Not necessary.  
Schmidt looks upset.  
Nick: I'm just messing with you man.  
They have breakfast.

At Ally's  
Ally: Winston, do we have any more juice?  
Winston: I think so.  
He goes to check. He brings her back the juice.  
Winston: Chicken noodle, or stars?  
Ally: Stars.  
He goes to make her lunch.  
Moments later, he brings her, her lunch.  
Winston: Here you go.  
Ally: Thanks.  
Winston: Did you take your vitamins today.  
Ally: No  
He goes to the bathroom.  
Ally: I don't need........  
Winston: Nonsense. Now, take these.  
She takes them and smiles a bit at Winston.

At the Loft  
It's around 5pm. Jess wakes up and looks at her phone, expecting to see 11:00.  
Jess: Wha!!! How?!  
She runs in to wake up Reagan.  
Jess: Reagan! Wake up!  
Reagan: What, is it 11:00?  
Jess: It's almost 5:30!  
Reagan: What?  
She checks her phone.  
Reagan: I can't believe we slept this long.  
Jess: That's okay, that's okay, we still have time. Nick doesn't come back to tomorrow morning.  
Reagan: Speaking of Nick.  
Jess: Yeah?  
Reagan: He tried to call, and left several texts. This may take a minute.  
Jess: Okay, I'll go order our food.  
Reagan calls Nick.

Later  
Reagan: Sorry Nick, me and Jess went to a museum and they wouldn't allow cell phones.  
Nick: Okay, well I just wanted to check in and make sure you two aren't you know, fighting.  
Reagan: Thanks Nick, and no we weren't crying either.

She goes back into the living room. Jess is on her iPad.  
Jess: Hey, check this out. They are saying that the Seafers have been invaded by a double agent.  
Reagan: What are you doing?!  
Jess: What, I was just going to see if other people knew about Michael before we did. Is it my fault, that I ended up on a thread that had spoilers?  
Reagan: Yes! Give me that.  
She takes the iPad.  
Reagan: No going online, till we are done.

At Ally's  
Winston comes into her room.  
Winston: How are you, can I get you anything?  
Ally: I'm good.  
Winston: Okay.  
He goes to leave.  
Ally: Well......  
Winston: Yeah.  
Ally: I do want one thing.  
Winston: Yeah?  
Ally: Will you come here and watch this movie with me?  
Winston: You got it. What are we watching?  
He looks at the TV. It's Sweet Home Alabama.  
Winston: Oh yeah, a little Sweet Home Alabama, with my favorite person. A perfect day.  
They snuggle in bed.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt comes into the living room.  
Schmidt: What are you watching?  
Nick: Nothing, I'm not really watching anything, I just have it on.  
Schmidt: It's Sweet Home Alabama.  
Nick: It is? Cause I wouldn't know.  
Schmidt: Have they gotten to the part about the cat and the fireworks?  
Nick: Not yet, I mean, how would I know?  
Schmidt: Yeah, yeah....turn it up.  
Nick: I finally got a hold of Reagan.  
Schmidt: Yeah?  
Nick: She said they were at a museum, that get this, doesn't allow cell phones.  
Schmidt: So what do you really think they were doing?  
We see him picturing the girls fighting and crying.  
Reagan: I can't believe you called me that!  
Jess: I do not look fat!  
Reagan: I do have my life together!  
Jess: I look great in pink!  
Cut to  
Jess: (crying) I'm sorry.  
Reagan: (crying) No, I'm sorry. I love that pink dress of yours and you should go put that on right now.

At the Loft  
Jess and Reagan are on the second to last episode.  
Jess: Oh, wow!  
Reagan: I told you!  
Jess: Yeah, but I still can't believe......  
Both: Wha....come on!  
Netflix crashes.  
Jess: This can't be happening. Try restarting it.  
Reagan: I am.  
Jess: Well, the WiFi seems to be working.  
Reagan: According to twitter, it seems to be down.  
Jess: Freakin' Netflix!  
Reagan: This is good.  
Jess: Huh?  
Reagan: It gives us a chance to you know, clean up the living room, take a shower, walk around a bit.  
Jess: Yes, yes, of course. I can do that. I don't need to know if Skyler is a trader or that Tyler is going to be okay.  
Reagan: Exactly.  
They do just that, clean up the loft a bit and shower. Still no Netflix, frustrated they go to bed. They get up around 8:00, the next morning.  
Jess: It's up!  
Reagan: Yes! Breakfast is almost ready.  
Jess: How much time do we have?  
Reagan: A couple hours.  
They continue to watch the show.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt and Nick are having breakfast. Winnie starts crying. Schmidt goes to get up.  
Nick: I got this.  
Schmidt: Are you sure?  
Nick: Relax, uncle Nick's got this.  
He leaves the room. Then Cece comes into the kitchen.  
Cece: Hey babe!  
Schmidt: Cece! I thought you weren't coming in for a couple hours.  
They kiss.  
Cece: I caught an earlier flight. I missed my family.  
Nick comes into the kitchen with the baby.  
Nick: Look who it is. Is that?  
Cece takes the baby.  
Cece: Hey Winnie, miss me?  
She kisses the baby.

At the Loft  
They are watching the last few minutes.  
Jess: Yay!  
Reagan: Ahh!  
Jess: I knew it!  
They both are so happy they finished it. They are cheering when Nick walks in.  
Nick: Wha, what's going on?  
Jess: Just watching a chick flick.  
Nick: Ah, I don't wanna touch that.

Ally's Apartment  
Winston gets ready to leave.  
Winston: So, you really do?  
Ally: I feel fine Winston. Will you stop worrying?  
Winston: Okay, I just hate leaving you but I have to go to work.  
Winston starts sneezing. Quite a bit.  
Winston: It is cold in here?  
Ally: Ah, I don't think you are going to work.  
Winston: I'm not?  
Ally: No.....Now, it's my turn to take care of you.


End file.
